


That's the Deal

by naturalnik95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt feelings, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Y/N saves the village of Tondc when Clarke does nothing. She has to save her family and save her feelings for Bellamy.This is set at the end of season 2.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Reader
Kudos: 15





	That's the Deal

The air was burning in your lungs, begging you to stop and rest for a minute. You pumped your legs harder, forcing them to take another step. Twigs and branches were snapping across your skin. They relished in your whimpers but you wouldn’t give in to the satisfaction. You had to get there. You had to make it before…

You had known Clarke for a little while now, and you knew she made some questionable choices sometimes. But this wasn’t something you could rely on her for. You had to make it to Tondc before the entire village was destroyed. 

At the thought of Bellamy, trapped inside Mount Weather completely trusting Clarke, you felt another surge of energy and sprinted forward. This was the longest run you’d ever made without stopping but the magnitude of what could happen was outweighing your desire for air. 

The village of Tondc sprang up in front of you and your body felt ecstatic as you began to pull up. As sneakily as possible, you zigged and zagged through the trees trying to stay hidden from the grounder patrol. 

You snuck up to the side of a hut and watched in the shadows as Clarke rode into the village. Your stomach churned as Clarke blew Octavia off and instead left with Lexa to speak privately. You watched them disappear into the main hut then turned to look for Octavia. 

As you scanned the camp, Marcus Kane walked right in front of you. You snatch out and clutch his arm, yanking him into the shadows with you. 

He immediately went into attack mode. “Marcus, it’s me, Y/N.” You said as he struggled against you. 

He paused and his mind registered what you said. “Y/N? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be back at Camp.” 

“Marcus, you have to listen to me.” Your voice was strained and that made him look at you with extra care. “There is a missile coming straight for us, for Tondc. Bellamy heard them.” 

“What? Who else knows?” Fear flashes in his eyes, you think, before the steel returns.

“Clarke. And I don’t think she’s going to tell anyone.” Your hands are twisted around Kane’s wrists, begging him to help you. “Please, Marcus.” 

Marcus places a hand on your shoulder, it’s comforting to you in a moment of panic. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get everyone out. I’m going to find Indra, you g-” 

You interrupt him, “I have to find Octavia. She-she’s my family.” 

He nods curtly and heads off in a different direction, but your voice stops him. “Kane!” When he looks back at you, he sees the child that you truly are. The child who has had too much put on your shoulders. You’re standing there, covered in grime and sweat, and the terror in your eyes turns his blood cold. 

“We have to be discrete. Bellamy is still in there… They’ll know there’s an insider and they’ll…” You can’t stand to finish that sentence. You can’t think of the possibility of him being hurt or worse. 

A small smile slips onto half of Kane’s face and that is enough to keep you from bursting into tears. Then he’s gone and you’re left to your own devices. 

Frantically, you spin around, hoping to spot the dark haired girl. One of your people walks past you and you tug them to a stop. 

“Octavia! Octavia Blake! Where is she?” You practically screech at him. He nervously points in the direction of the woods. 

You scramble through the brush as fast as you can. A branch covers your path causing you to trip and fall. The blood pools on your knee but you wipe it off and keep moving. Desperate to reach her in time. 

You could hear her voice in the distance, or were you imagining it. “Octavia!” 

All the trees were starting to look the same, looming over you like walls caging you in. Your head was spinning and you realized how dry your throat was. When was the last time you’d drank any water?

Light footsteps coming towards you, you yanked the knife out of your side pocket and tried to get in a fighting stance. Then her face moved out of the darkness and her body was slamming into you. You released your knife and threw your arms around her neck.

“Y/N. Oh my god, are you okay?” She was hugging you and you were clinging to her, praying she was real. 

“I-I had to find you. You need to get out of here, O.” You could faintly see Lincoln behind her, on high alert. 

“What are you talking about, what’s going on?” 

“The mountain men are sending a missile to destroy the village. Marcus, he’s evacuating people, but you, you have to come with me.” You tightened your hold on her hand, but the determination in her eyes was evident. 

“Y/N, I have to-”

“Please, O, please don’t go back there. You’re my family - my sister. I can’t lose you.” You were pleading with her to see reason. To see that you would be destroyed if you lost her, that Bellamy would be destroyed. And that he would never care for you the same if you didn’t save her. 

Octavia lightly placed her hand on your cheek and gave you that smile. It was the smile that she’d given you since you met her as a little girl under the floor. The one that she gave you every time she was about to do something dangerous. The one that said, ‘I hope you can understand’. 

She twisted her body to head for the campsite when the missile landed and all three of you were blown backwards. You slammed onto the ground and felt the tingle in every single bone in your body. Your ears were ringing so loudly you thought someone was ringing a bell. 

Despite the pain, you forced yourself up and wildly searched for Octavia. You spotted her body and crawled over to her. You laid your head on her chest, unable to stop the tears that were flowing, and you completely broke down when you heard her heartbeat. 

Octavia groaned underneath you and you shot up. “Oh thank god. Don’t scare me like that again!” 

She smirked slightly, “do you know me at all? You’re going to be scared your whole life.” 

Laughing, you tackled her in a hug, letting it sink it that she was still alive. Octavia only gave you a moment to feel relief before she pushed you off and ran towards the decimated village. The only thing you could do was lay on the ground and pray that Bellamy was still alive. 

~~~ 

The moment that Bellamy opens the intact door, it’s like life has sprouted within you. You can tell that he’s beaten and worn down, his curls are matted to his forehead. But he’s alive. And that was all you needed to know. 

You had stepped forward to hug him when Clarke shoved you out of the way and threw her arms around his neck. Jealousy bubbled in your stomach at the sight of Bellamy with another girl in his arms.

You had known Bellamy since you were a little girl on the Arc. He was a couple years older than you but when he saw you getting bullied one day, he stood up against those kids. And from that day forward, you protected each other. You trusted each other with every thought and every secret. He was yours and you were his. 

Lately, the more you thought of him, the more you realized that you loved him more than just your best friend. However, it was obvious how close he had grown to Clarke. He trusted her with so much and he had fought for her. Now you were resigned to face the man you loved be with the woman he loved, even if that wasn’t you.

When they finally pulled apart, Bellamy shifted closer to you. 

“I’m so happy that you’re safe. I was so worried when Raven said you and Octavia were both in Tondc.” He whispered. 

“Oh, you should have seen her, Bell. She was all frantic and panicky, you know how she gets, trying to make sure I wasn’t in the village.” Octavia cut in. 

Bellamy’s eyes lit up with pride. “You saved my sister. You saved all those people.” 

“Well, it’s your sister. She’s my family. You’re my family.” You said in a hushed voice, aware of Clarke’s stare burning a hole into the side of your face. 

Bellamy didn’t take notice though, “I’m so lucky to have you on my side.” He pulled you into a tight hug and kissed the top of your head. You dug your face into his chest and smiled at the sensation. 

“If you guys are done, we’ve got a war to win.” Clarke grumbled. 

~~~ 

Camp Jaha had never looked so inviting to you. You practically fell to the ground and kissed the dirt the moment you walked into the gates. 

Octavia had disappeared somewhere with Lincoln, leaving you to fend for yourself. You spun around, expecting Bellamy to be there, but were faced with Clarke and Bellamy in an embrace. Your eyes stung with tears and your chest filled with a betrayal that felt wrong. Bellamy wasn’t yours to be jealous over. With a humph, you stalked into the camp and toward your quarters. 

A pillow was burying your head when you heard a chuckle. 

“Can I help you?” You asked, muffled.

“Just wanted to see my best friend,” you cringed at the word ‘friend’, “but instead I find this lump. Have you seen Y/N anywhere?” 

“Sorry, she’s not available at the moment. Please try again later.” You stayed motionless. 

Bellamy snorted and sat down at the edge of your bed, moving you over to make room for him. 

“What’s wrong, punk? You’ve been quiet on the whole walk back and then you disappear the second we get into camp.” 

You peaked your head out to look at him. He had cleaned up and was wearing casual clothes now. His hair was hanging in wet tendrils and the shirt was tight around his biceps. You groaned and buried back to your original place. 

“Hey, Y/N, tell me what’s wrong? I promise I’ll fix it if I can.” He rested his hand on your elbow, coaxing you out like a child. 

“Bell, there’s nothing to tell. Why don’t you go find Clarke and enjoy your freedom. Do whatever the hell you want.” 

Hurt flashed on Bellamy’s face for a moment. 

“I don’t want to spend time with Clarke. I want to spend time with you.” He replied crisply. “But clearly you don’t want to spend time with me, so I’ll leave.” He stood up abruptly heading for the door. 

You threw your arm out and grabbed a hold of his shirt. “Bell…” 

He glared down at you, his arms folded across his chest. It made him look even more muscular and your heart was pounding with desire. 

“Please don’t go, Bell.” He twitched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. “Ugh, why do you have to be so stubborn all the time? I don’t have to tell you everything.” 

Bellamy snickered as he toppled over onto your body. “Yes, you do, squirt. I tell you everything and you tell me everything. It’s kind of the deal.” You grunted at the sudden weight but secretly relished the feeling of his body on yours. 

“Well, what if I don’t want to tell you this?” You mumbled into his arm. 

Bellamy propped up on one arm and gave you a gentle look that turned your stomach. Would this be the last time he looked at you like that? “Is it bad?” 

“Depends on your definition of bad?” 

He stiffened at your side. “Did you-did you hook up with someone?” He asked gruffly.

Your head shot up and you looked at him with an arched brow, “um no.” 

He instantly relaxed. “Then it can’t be that bad. Just tell me and I’ll help you.” Bellamy rested his hand on your back and rubbed in circles. That had always worked on you in the past, when you were at your most vulnerable, he always knew how to make you feel safe. 

You flipped your head over and looked up at him, memorizing every feature of his face. You moved to hold his other hand, wanting to enjoy the last contact you may ever have with him. It was rough, and strong, and Bellamy.

The nerves were rattling around in your chest making you want to throw up. “Okay, um, so I’ve kind of known for a while…that…I like you. Like I love you. As more than friends.” 

Bellamy’s hand stilled on your back. Questions were swimming in his eyes as he tried to connect the pieces. Your dread was growing with the silence of each passing second.

“Y/N, I-” 

“It’s alright, Bell, I know you love Clarke. God, I’m such an idiot for ruining our friendship. Let’s just forget I said this.” You tugged out of his grasp and slid off the bed, the sheets tangling in your legs. 

Bellamy’s hands wrapped around your waist, setting you down in his lap with your back against his chest. 

“Now wait just a minute. Do I have any say in this?” His mouth was at your ear. You nodded slightly, afraid your voice would give away how badly you wanted to cry. 

“Y/N, I don’t love Clarke. Well, maybe just as a friend or a teammate.” You felt a skip in your chest. “You’ve been my best friend since that first day on the ark. You followed me, like an idiot might I add, all the way to earth and trusted me to protect you. You’ve been a sister to O, even when I haven’t made the best decisions. You’re the first person I go to in the mornings and the last person I see at night. And the whole time I was trapped in that god awful mountain, you were on my mind. You. Not Clarke. I love you. Do you get that?” 

Goosebumps covered your arms as he whispered those final words. You could feel his heart slamming against your back. You leaned your head back on his shoulder, tears pooling in your eyes, and you couldn’t stop them from falling. 

Bellamy looked at you bewildered. “Oh my god, did I say something wrong? Shit, I should have thought this through.” 

Then you started giggling. It was an uncontrollable laughter that was bubbling up inside you. You were gasping for breath. 

“Is this a joke? Are you seriously joking with me…about this?” Bellamy’s face turned hard in an instant. 

You twisted in his lap immediately, still cracking up. “Of course not, Bell.” You caressed his cheek, bringing his gaze to you. “I just can’t believe I’ve been so petrified to tell you. And this whole time, you’ve loved me too.” 

You couldn’t let another second pass. You moved forward and skimmed your lips against his. They were chapped but felt like the most wondrous thing you’d ever felt. He tightened his hold on you, crushing you against his chest. Air hitched in your throat. 

Bellamy picked you up off his lap and delicately laid you back on the pillow. His body was hovering over yours, his arms locked around your head. Then he bent down and deepened the kiss. This was a kiss of passion, of relief, of happiness. 

When he pulled away, his face was filled with love.

“Is this a dream?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. 

Bellamy gave you a tender smile with his dimples more prominent than ever. His forehead was pressed against yours. “If this a dream, I never want to wake up.”


End file.
